Flirting in the Dark
by shopgirl152
Summary: When a power outage occurs in the apartment, Santana heads down to the basement in an attempt to fix the problem herself. And meets an interesting new neighbor in the process. Dantana. one-shot songfic.


**A/N 1: **This is what happens when a friend tells you that Demi Lovato will be Santana's new love interest in the upcoming season. See what you did B? :-)  
**A/N 2:** Song used: Light My Candle, from the movie version of RENT.

* * *

"Ugh. Great." Santana growled at the flickering light bulb. "If we lose power again because of this stupid stor-" A loud crack of thunder was heard, followed by a flash of lightning outside the window. Then, the entire apartment went black. "Fuck."

"You know Santana, instead of growling at the problem, why don't you just go downstairs and complain to the building super? We might have a backup power generator." Rachel's voice cut through the dark.

"Frankly, I find it rather romantic. Candle?" A lit match illuminated Kurt's face as he held a lighted candle out to Rachel.

"Thanks."

"Ugh. You know, one has to wonder why you're both still single." She glared at the pair of them. "Oh, that's right. You're both _in love with each other_."

"That is hardly true."

"Rachel is hardly my type." Kurt smirked. "Or my gender."

"Whatever." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the raging storm outside.

"Santana," Rachel started.

"Yeah yeah. Go talk to the stupid building super. Not that he's _ever_ helped us." She shrugged on her coat, wrapping a scarf around her neck before heading to the door. "While you two girls sit around eating bonbons and watching Moulin Rouge, I'm going to get us out of the dark ages."

* * *

"What do you mean there's no backup power generator?!" Santana gaped at the building supervisor. "I'm living in fucking New York, where it's minus ten degrees below zero and you mean to tell me that until this storm clears, I have to freeze my ass off?"

"Look, I told you, there's nothing I can do. I'm busy enough making repairs around here as it is. Mrs. Smith in 4B has a clogged shower again and Mr. Barker keeps complaining about to much noise."

"And how is that my problem?"

The building supervisor stopped screwing in a light bulb to look at her. "Hey, there's no backup power generator, but there is a busted water heater downstairs." He snickered. "Maybe you can take that wrench over there and fix it for me."

"Bite me." The Latina looked up at the supervisor and smirked. "By the way, that ladder is the only reason I haven't whacked you in the foot with a fucking wrench." She turned on her heel and walked off. "Later asshole."

* * *

"Of all the—fuck." Santana stumbled down the dimly lit stairs, trying to find the basement. "Why the hell is it so dark down here-"

"Oof!"

"Ow!" She reeled back, growling as another clap of thunder was heard and the staircase was plunged into darkness. "Great. Just great."

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." A pause. "Hang on a second; I grabbed a candle from upstairs."

"You do realize there might be explosives or something flammable down here right? Therefore, if you light a match, we're both dead-" Santana stopped short as a tiny light clicked on, illuminating a girl standing before her.

The girl grinned. "It's one of those automatic tea lights. We won't blow up." She extended a hand. "Name's Danii."

"Santana."

"It's nice to meet you-_shoot_." The light flickered and went out. "Where did I put that?"

The Latina couldn't help herself. "What'd you forget?"

She could hear the sound of something shaking. The light clicked on again and Demi smirked. "Got a light?"

"I know you, you're-you're shivering."

"It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet." She faked a faint, then held out the candle. "Would you light my candle?" She stopped short, staring at Santana. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight." The Latina studied her. "You look familiar...can you make it?"

"Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyway." Danii noticed the expression on Santana's face. "What?"

"Nothing. Your smile reminded me of-"

"I always remind people of...who is she?"

Santana choked up. "She got accepted to MIT. Her name was Brittany."

"Was?"

"We broke up."

"I'm so sorry." The girl gently placed a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "Breakups are always tough; it took me a year before I got over my girlfriend. I'm sure Brittany was, and still is, very special to you."

"Yeah. She is. She's doing well and I'm happy for her, but-" she stopped. "Wait. Did you say girlfriend?"

Danii merely smirked, pretending to blow the tea light out. "It's out again; sorry bout your girlfriend." She took Santana's hand in hers, staring into the Latina's eyes. "Would you light my candle?"

"Well..."

"Yeah? Ow." Danii pretended to burn her finger on the candle.

"Oh the wax..."

"It's dripping. I like it between my fingers." She eased up to the Latina, brushing a hand down her arm.

"I figured." Santana went to reciprocate, only to pause. "Okay, look. You're really hot and while I don't mind checking out that body of yours, it's a little to soon." She turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you."

Three knocks were heard on the wall and the Latina turned around. She smirked and rolled her eyes before walking back down the stairs. "It blew out again?"

"Mmm...why don't you walk over here and find out."

"You're good." Santana walked over, getting right in the girl's face before placing a finger underneath the tea light and flipping it off. She smirked in the dark. "Your candle's out." She tapped the back of the girl's hand, causing the tea light to fall to the floor. "And now it's on the floor; what are you going to do about it?"

Dani smirked, turning around and deliberately bending over. "They say that I have the best ass, below fourteenth street...there." She popped up, holding the tea light. "Mission accomplished." She studied Santana. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"You're staring again."

"Oh yeah. Your ass is _fine_." She pointed to the girl. "You look familiar."

"Like your ex-girlfriend?"

"Not even close. Well, only when you smile. But I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere else."

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work, I dance." Danii laughed at the expression on Santana's face. "Okay, not really. I'm actually studying to be a professional singer."

"Damn. It shows."

A faint blush colored the girl's cheeks. She dipped her head. "Thanks."

The Latina placed a finger under the other woman's chin, lifting it up so the girl was forced to look at her. She slipped her arms around the girl's waist, kissing her. "We could light a candle. Start a fire of our own..."

Danii groaned as Santana deepened the kiss, the Latina's tongue running along her lips. Her lips parted, only for a gasp to escape from them as the tea light clattered to the floor. She kissed Santana for several minutes before pulling away. "Oh what you do with my candle?"

Santana glanced down at the flickering tea light, watching as it shut off and they were plunged into darkness again. "That was my last match."

The other woman placed a hand behind Santana's head, drawing her close. The Latina could feel the smirk against her lips. "Our eyes'll adjust; thank god for the moon."

"Dani it's not the moon at all. I hear-fuck this shit." Santana kissed the girl back, her hands traveling down the woman's side, hands resting on her hips.

Danii pulled away. "Cold hands."

"Yours too."

"You know, we could go warm them up. As well as warm up a few other things..." The Latina nipped the girl's ear, causing her to groan.

"Sounds...good..."

Santana brushed a strand of hair from the woman's face. "Have you ever been pleasured by a woman before?"

"Not like this." The words came out breathless.

"Good. Then you're in for a treat." The Latina pulled on the girl's hips, urging her down to the floor.

"No. Not here."

"Why? There's no light down here and our bodies will keep us warm. Come on; be adventurous."

Danii nodded as the Latina climbed on top of her, expert fingers pulling down her jeans.

Somewhere in the far corner of the basement, the tea light sprang back to life; it's warm glow illuminating two bodies that were nothing but a tangle of arms and legs.


End file.
